A Hearty Thanksgiving
by Sophiasown
Summary: A Grimes 2.0 Family Thanksgiving One shot, with some wisdom from Judith thrown in.


A/N : This is a little Thanksgiving one shot I did, yes guys A One Shot... I ended it and everything for y'all. Lol!

Anyways Happy Thanksgiving!

MissJRichonne, I really hope this fluffy goodness brought a smile to your face!

Enjoy

Sophia

* * *

"Just rest. One more day." The role reversal Rick was pulling on Michonne was clever as it was necessary, he hoped his stubborn wife took heed. He wasn't taking any chances these days.

"Well played," she returned, pointing a finger in his direction, her smile stretching wide.  
She was trying her best to give the impression she was resting as requested by Rick Grimes, despite the fact she loved to be on the move. Agility hadn't been her friend for the past few months for good reasons.

His playful scowl was unmatched.

"It's Thanksgiving! We have so much to be grateful for this year Rick," she pleaded in vain. "And I promised Carl and Judith we're having a real one this year." She laid out her case like the lawyer she was with style and finesse, even if she had to utilize their kids to sound more convincing.

The fact they actually knew it was Thanksgiving was enough to be grateful. Today was a day she wanted, no needed to give thanks.  
Rick folded his tanned arms and admired her openly, loving when the lawyer in her came out in full force, even her cadence was measured when she was trying to help him change his mind.  
However, he was a Sheriff's Deputy, he could play the game too.  
 _Sorry Counselor, this one's a loss._  
He waited before she spoke, anticipating more effortless spiel.

"Everyone's already coming here today. Sasha's pregnant, and she isn't confined Iike I am." She was on the verge of giving up when she saw him laugh and shake his head, his curls looking silky smooth in the morning light of their bedroom.

"I'm sure Abe wants her handcuffed to the bed either way." He knew the red headed giant was just as protective over Sasha as he was of Michonne.

"Handcuffed to the bed is how we get here! Remember?" The sexy manner in which she formed her words was enough to get his blood boiling, she rubbed her rounded stomach for emphasis.  
Rick's eyes burned with a brief memory of the night in question, remembering her writhing underneath him as he bought her pleasure after pleasure.

He shifted focus before she made him succumb to her wishes.  
"Sasha didn't take a spill last week. You damn near scared me to death when Judy came to get me screaming mommy had fallen." He took in a deep breath as he recalled the day, his heart sank learning of her fall, instantly concerned about their baby she carried. Witnessing her on the ground, clutching her stomach instantly reminded him of the day he and Carl found her during the war with Negan all beaten up and bloodied. Breath had escaped his lungs, not to return until he saw movement. He told her just days before that he could lose her, but he had proven himself wrong. He couldn't. He couldn't lose her, she was his life. She gave him life. Now they created life together and he had to keep them safe.  
Now, there was much more at stake, even if life had returned to somewhat of a routine.

The communities were flourishing; vegetables and grains were in abundance. It had taken three years but Alexandria was now one of the three fully functioning, self sustaining communities. The other two being the Hilltop and The Kingdom.  
They luckily scored a turkey for the big day, a turkey that the Grimes' were responsible of baking, but Michonne was supposed to be on a few days bed rest as per instructions Dr. Carson.  
They ran an ultrasound and found nothing wrong with the baby, much to their relief.  
Rick knew Michonne had been scared to death when it all happened but as usual they were each other's rocks. The bed rest was just an added safety precaution.

"I'm feeling better. No pain whatsoever. Rick please. I can bake a turkey." Michonne's chestnut brown eyes held him prisoner as she negotiated with her husband.

"We need you strong," he said again. They had a habit of repeating each other's words back to the other with the same level of conviction it was delivered. Sometimes it was inspiring knowing he listened to her every word, right now it was annoying as hell.

"You're the one who said we should repopulate the earth. You still want to do that?" She said it in jest but the thought of having a big family with Rick, especially now that they could made her heart swell with happiness.  
He rubbed her tummy sweetly with his callused hand and looked at her with a pensive gaze before he said, "Yes. Yes and thrice yes!"  
He vowed to her when the war was over they would reorder things together. He didn't want to lead, his people were competent and equipped to take over the reigns now. At most he was there for consultancy.  
He wanted to be with his wife and kids, expand their family.

Michonne laughed as she placed her hand over his, the rich brownness of her skin peeking out through her blue tank top and his boxer shorts she had stolen when her own clothes started to feel too snug.

"The baby's okay. We're ok. I promise I won't over do it."

He took her hand and kissed the back of her palm and held it close to his chest. Too bad she was losing this fight. Michonne hated losing.

"No baby. It's not a good idea. You'll take your sexy behind to the couch and direct Carl and I on what to do with the turkey."

Her eyes shot up at his suggestion. Sometimes Rick didn't have the patience to boil water. Now he was offering to bake a turkey. She couldn't even stifle her laugh. "You and Carl?"

"You wanna tell me what's so funny?" he cocked his head, his hand still rubbing her protruding tummy. Her laughter was like the sunshine after a rainy day, able to evaporate any sadness or doubt from his heart.  
"Carl went to the hilltop to get Enid," she reminded. "He asked me since this morning."  
"Oh right, because Glenn, Maggie and Hershel had a stop to make at The Kingdom." His statement was a reminder to himself.  
The kingdom was hosting a big Thanksgiving concert later on that evening, they all planned to attend after their big Thanksgiving meal.

With the creaking of their bedroom door their little six year old munchkin strolled into their bedroom in her cutest, fanciest, white dress. Her neck was decorated with pearls, her dressy white shoes donned her feet. Judith looked at her parents, her baby blues sparkling with mischief.  
Rick and Michonne waited for her to speak, curious about her get up. With Judith they learned to let her ask the questions first before they got to the bottom of her many adventures.  
"Mommy. Can I borrow a towel?" she asked, climbing up on the bed. Rick slipped off her shoes before she went to Michonne's stomach and kissed her baby brother or sister. It was a habit she had picked up recently, Rick thought it was adorable.  
"There are towels in your room Judes. Why do you want one?" Michonne tried to tame her blonde tresses with not much success.  
"I need something to put over my head so Hershel won't see me when he comes." Judith and Hershel Jr. were thick as thieves and were mostly joined at the hip when playing.  
"Why don't you want Hershel to see you sweetheart?" Her daddy eyed her with curiosity as she lay on the bed next to Michonne, her arms behind her head and her short feet crossed at the ankles.  
"Because daddy..." she began, not amused that her father didn't know why. "The groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding."  
Rick and Michonne's eyes immediately went to each other, their eyebrows extending way past the allotted height for surprising statements.  
Judith's whole fancy outfit was now making sense. Judith and Hershel were getting married today. Michonne covered her mouth with her palm, forcing herself not to laugh.  
"You and Hershel are getting married today? Who decided that Judy?" Michonne tried to get more comfortable on the bed, grateful when Rick fluffed a pillow behind her back.  
"We decided when he shared his bike with me. That's how we know we love each other. He shares his toys with me and now we're getting married and having a baby like you and daddy." She rattled out her well thought out reasoning, looking at her mother and father with great expectations.  
"A baby? Really now?" Rick's southern voice echoed in the room. He was amused at his baby girls rationale of her own innocent interpretation on love. Technically she wasn't wrong, love was sharing.  
He was glad he was getting to share his wholesome life with Michonne. He was grateful that they were going to have a baby together, soon there would be a little person running around that was half of him and half his beautiful wife.  
"But Hershel said when he comes today he is gonna ask for your arm in marriage. I'm not sure why he's gonna need your arm daddy. I have two arms he can use. But once you agree we'll be married and then we'll have a baby."

Michonne looked at the ceiling, trying to avoid commenting on this well thought out plan by Judith and Hershel.  
She couldn't wait to see the look on Maggie's face when she relayed this story to her best friend.  
"You're not really gonna have a baby are you sweetheart?" Rick looked at his little girl playing dress up and a headache began to form between his eyes thinking about any man coming to ask for his arm in marriage. Judith was his baby, his darling daughter, his sweet little angel, he couldn't even think about her leaving him like that, pretend or not.

Carl was halfway out the door, any closer to Enid and he'd be her shadow. His son wouldn't get to attend College or even have a dream job, but he wanted him to live all the same. He would always be his baby boy, Carl knew Rick and Michonne would always be his anchor. The new baby wasn't scheduled to be here for three more months so Judith was all he had right now.  
"Not a real baby daddy! A pretend one!" She sat up and began to play with Michonnes locs as she spoke. She propped up on her knees for leverage as she dabbled intently with her mother's hair.  
"Hershel said only when you're really in love you get to put a baby in someone's tummy like you and mommy. And Uncle Abe and Aunty Sasha. We're just playing pretend with one of my dollies."  
Rick and Michonne were certainly in school and Judith was the teacher; the wedding was real but the baby was pretense.  
Judith's father scratched his eyebrow and Michonne laughed at his conniption. Rick clearly wasn't into this whole pretend marriage thing. She thought it was absolutely precious.  
"Do you know what else Hershel told me mommy?" Judith twirled Michonne's locs around her fingers as Rick watched Michonne give Judith all of her attention. He loved seeing his two favorite girls interact, their moments playing out like a movie in his mind.  
"Tell me baby." Michonne propped her chin up with her hand in serious anticipation. Hershel and Judith were out there schooling each other on the ins and outs of life, love, marriage and babies and they adults were none the wiser.  
She needed to know if Maggie knew about this. This one would be a good laugh.  
"He said he knows about love from all the grown ups because daddy always makes you laugh and Uncle Glenn tells Aunty Maggie she's beautiful all the time. And that's what love is. And he said that I'm very beautiful too…..."  
She leaned into Michonne's face. "You think he's telling tales about that mommy?" she asked curiously.  
"No Hershel isn't telling tales sweetie. You're very beautiful."  
Judith shrugged. "That's what I thought because Daddy is always saying that to me." Her tone was nonchalant as though her beauty could never be in question because her daddy had sanctioned it.

Rick gazed at Michonne, after hearing Judith's detailed conversation about her fictional love life, he felt at peace knowing that after all the fighting in the war, the people that sacrificed their life for the cause, none of it was not in vain. Something worthwhile came out of it.  
His daughter, his family had a chance at living a normal life. He didn't know if there was any deity out there still deserving to be reverenced especially on a day like today but someone or something was looking out for him and his family and for that he was grateful.  
Judith gave him a little reminder of how fortunate they were. They weren't on the run, didn't have enemy at their gates, walkers were few and far between, life was good.  
Now they were hosting Thanksgiving dinners, holiday concerts, weddings and babies.  
Michonne was right. They needed to give thanks, they should. He laughed to himself.  
When was the love of his life ever wrong?  
He checked his watched and realized an hour had gone past. He needed to get that Turkey in the oven before his loud, rambunctious family arrived. They were always a hungry, rowdy bunch.  
"Mom, dad! They're here. Food's ready. Enid is setting the table. Can we eat? I'm starving." Carl had stuck his head in the room, his long brown hair visible before his handsome face was.  
Every time Carl called her mom Michonne's chest tightened and expanded, he truly was the child of her heart. He would forever remain there no matter how much of a man he was becoming.  
He didn't do it all the time but every time he opted to use the expression it made her feel deserving of the role she played in his life. She knew if her _Peanut_ was alive Carl would protect him like the good older brother he was and Rick would take care of him and love him not just out of a sense of duty but out of a sense of love.  
"What do you mean the food's ready?" Rick was uncertain of Carl's statement. He hoped everybody didn't bring a dish expecting the turkey to be ready so early. He was sure Michonne would chide him for already being off her schedule.  
"Dad. The family knows how protective you are. There's no way you would let Michonne in the kitchen after what happened last week. Maggie made the turkey. Everybody brought something else." Carl grabbed Judith from the bed, after touching his father's shoulders affectionately.  
"Michonne, Enid said yes!" Carl's eye locked in on hers.  
Her face lit up at his statement, "I told you! This is why you should always listen to me." She was teasing him but she was happy her son got the result he wanted.  
Rick looked confused as he squinted at the pair, he was very much aware that his wife and son were in an exclusive club and he wasn't in it.  
"Ask Enid what? And why am I only now hearin' bout this?" He pretended to be hurt but they weren't buying it.  
Carl hauled Judith over his shoulder, laughing as he exited the room. "Tell you later dad!"  
"Be careful with your sister please!" Rick shouted at them.  
He turned to face his clever wife, "You keeping secrets from your husband, wife?" He hovered over her and kissed her pillowy lips, trying his best not to gape too openly at her plump breasts. Michonne's smile was white and bright and she beamed at him. "You just worry about contributing a dish to the meal downstairs."  
"Nah! It's a win-win. You got your rest and I didn't have to cook."  
"Remind me to thank the family for their kindness," she said easing off the bed as gracefully as her beach ball belly would allow.

Rick gave her his arm knowing the routine as he helped her to the bathroom.  
Her held her against his chest, his palm splaying over their child. "Remind me to thank you later," he whispered in her ear, his soft voice sending current straight to her core.  
"For what?" The feel of his hand on her body was arousing, if they didn't have a room full of hungry people downstairs she would be tempted to ask him to show his gratitude now.  
"For _everythang_ Michonne. _Everythang_." He kissed her cheek and was about to kiss her neck when Judith walked in, more like ran into the room.  
"Daddy are you comin! Hershel is waiting for your arm to marry me!" Judith's tone was impatient and it complimented fully the hands on her waist.  
Michonne laughed as Judith dragged him out of the room.  
She hurried to get dressed not wanting to miss a moment of the comical interaction of Judith, Hershel and Rick, it was Thanksgiving after all and she had so much to be thankful for.


End file.
